dndawokenheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Elf
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Born heroes and leaders who combine the best features of humans and elves" Descended from elves and humans, half-elves are a vital race in which the best features of elves and humans often appear. Play a half-elf if you want... *to be an outgoing, enthusiastic leader. *to be a charismatic hero equally at home in two different cultures. *to be a member of a race that favors the warlord, paladin, and warlock classes. Physical Qualities Half-elves tend to be sturdier of build than elves but more slender than most humans. Half-elves have the same range of complexions as humans and elves, and like elves, half-elves often have eye or hair colors not normally found among humans. Male half-elves can grow facial hair, unlike male elves, and often sport thin mustaches, goatees, or short beards. Half-elves’ ears are about the size of human ears, but they are tapered, like the ears of their elven ancestors. Half-elves usually adopt the dress and hairstyles of the society they spend the most time with; for example, a half-elf raised among a barbaric human tribe dresses in the furs and skins favored by the tribe and adopts the tribe’s style of braids and face paint. However, it would not be unusual for half-elves raised among humans to seek out articles of elven clothing or jewelry so that they can proudly display signs of their dual heritage. Half-elves have life spans comparable to humans, but like elves they remain vigorous well into old age. Playing a Half-Elf Half-Elf Characteristics: Accommodating, adaptable, charming, confident, gregarious, open-minded Half-elves are more than just a combination of two races—the combination of human and elf blood produces a unique race with qualities all its own. They share some of the natural grace, athleticism, and keen perceptiveness of elves, along with the passion and drive of humans. But in their own right, they are charismatic, confident, and open-minded and are natural diplomats, negotiators, and leaders. Half-elves like to be around people, the more diverse the better. They gravitate toward population centers, especially larger settlements where members of many races mingle freely. Half-elves cultivate large networks of acquaintances, as much out of genuine friendliness as for practical purposes. They like to establish relationships with humans, elves, and members of other races so they can learn about them, the way they live, and how they make their way in the world. Half-elves rarely settle down for any length of time. Their wanderlust makes them natural adventurers, and they quickly make themselves at home wherever they end up. When their paths take them back to a place they have visited before, they track down old friends and renew old contacts. Ultimately, half-elves are survivors, able to adapt to almost any situation. They are generally well liked and admired by everyone, not just elves and humans. They are empathetic, better at putting themselves in others’ shoes than most. Half-elves naturally inspire loyalty in others, and they return that feeling with deep friendship and a keen sense of responsibility for those who place themselves in their care. Half-elf warlords and generals do not order their followers into danger that they would not face themselves, and they usually lead from the front, trusting their allies to follow. Half-elves have no culture of their own and are not a numerous people. They usually bear human or elf names, sometimes using one name among elves and a different one among humans. Some are anxious about their place in the world, feeling no kinship with any race, except other half-elves, but most call themselves citizens of the world and kin to all. Half-Elf Characters *Echo Duskpainter Category:Race